A component mounting machine that mounts circuit components such as electronic components on a circuit substrate such as a circuit board, employs a plurality of component supplying devices (e.g., feeders or trays) that supply the circuit components. Usually, a single component mounting machine mounts many sorts of circuit components. Thus, the component mounting machine employs a component supplying system including a plurality of component supplying devices. Therefore, for example, information about whether the component supplying devices are provided at respective predetermined positions, is information about whether the component supplying devices are ones that supply respective predetermined sorts of circuit components is important information for the component mounting machine to perform an appropriate component mounting operation. A device that obtains the above-indicated information that is related to the component supplying devices is disclosed by, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-78881 or Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-21993.